


Share

by winterhats



Series: What's new? [4]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: Shintaro's friends just continue being stupid as hell.(But also wonderful).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's so unbelievable how fast I wrote this.
> 
> I was actually going to write something else at first since I wrote the last part of these series so recently but gaaah! I couldn't help myself! This time, the whole Mekakushi Dan is featured!!! I hope you find this at least a little bit entertaining, since I had so much fun writing it.

Shintaro was absolutely desperate to get out of this car.

Having Haruka and Takane drive him places was cool, don't get him wrong. Of course it's super helpful to get a ride when the Mekakushi Dan's having a meet up, especially since they always do those in Seto and Mary's place and that just so happens to be in the _woods,_ so Shintaro wasn't complaining about that part.

Ever since his friends' daughter was born though, the travels inside the car became–

"–By then it's like seven-fifteen! And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three~"

...Very musical.

If he has to listen to Haruka and Fuyuha sing another Disney song he _is_  going to lose his mind. Even freaking Takane tuned in for a few of them. God, Shintaro felt so betrayed when he heard her start humming "Let It Go". She has finished evolving into a mom, officially.

Another very annoying thing was that Haruka and Takane had already set up the car seat for their second kid, even though that one wasn't even _born_  yet, but whatever. And, well, Fuyuha obviously sat in a booster seat of her own too, so Shintaro had no option but be squished in between the two baby seats like he was another one of their children. And he was very not happy about it.

That's why, when the road became dirt and he recognized they were close to Mary's house, Shintaro felt himself lighten up. Because it didn't help Haruka was driving, which is where he and Takane finally agree; Haruka drives like a grandpa.

He's just so slow, it's infuriating. Usually, Takane would drive, but she was currently... uh, unavailable.

"Can you not do this right now," he heard her sigh from the front seat, presumably speaking to her tummy because she just  _does_  that, "Stop kicking my bladder. Stop it. I will end you." 

"Mommy, stop saying that to our son."

"How many times will I have to ask you to stop calling me mommy?"

"As many as you want! I will not stop."

Shintaro sighed as Haruka giggled and Takane groaned. Yeah, it wasn't the best idea for a heavily pregnant woman to drive a car, so that just left the heavily pregnant woman's husband, who happens to be like this, and the hour long ride to Seto and Mary's just becomes the hour and a half long ride to Seto and Mary's.

An hour and a half of Disney soundtracks, how fun. Although, he has to recognize how impressive it is that Fuyuha knows all of the lyrics so well. She even outdoes Haruka sometimes when he stumbles on some of the songs and she continues singing with no problem.

When the car pulls over, Shintaro opens his eyes, realizing he had snoozed off for a second there, and excitement fills his stomach. He saw the house, and he saw his sister's car and... a motorbike?

"Who the hell rides a motorbike?" Takane apparently reads his mind, voicing the same question he was about to ask. She laughed, "The thought of any of these nerds riding one is hilarious."

"Hmm, I don't know, but I sure hope they own the right protection for that!" Haruka chimed in, and Shintaro felt his soul be freed when he heard the doors of the car unlocking. "And that they know how to drive it properly."

Fuyuha, obviously not interested in the conversation, simply kicked her legs back and forth as she patiently waited to be released from her seat.

Well, scratch that. She starts to tug at the straps to try and undone it herself, so uncle Shintaro comes to the rescue, "Uh, do you want any help there?"

"Please!" she immediately said, getting her hands away to allow him to do it. Shintaro sighed with pride, because he is a great uncle.

...Okay, he struggled. He had no idea how to unlock this thing. Fuyuha stared at him expectantly, and he felt _so_  unbelievably useless under her gaze, clearly knowing he's taking longer than he should doing this. The door from Fuyuha's side suddenly opens, and Haruka's face pops in. Fuyuha brightens up,

"Daddy, uncle Shishin can't," she announces, deciding it'd be more efficient to get his hands away to start trying to do it herself again. "Help!"

"Hmmm," Haruka pretended to analyse the chair. "Well, this indeed looks like it's very difficult. Let's see."

He presses the square thing holding the straps together, and it immediately unlocks. Shintaro, again, feels like a moron.

"Yay, you did it!" Fuyuha celebrated as if this was the first time she had seen one of her parents unlock her chair, but alright. She clinged to Haruka when he leaned in to get her out of the car.

Shintaro just rolls his eyes and decides to get out from the other side, and yes, there was the other chair, so he has to dodge that as well. He does hit his head against the car ceiling and he also hits his knee against the chair, but hey, he gets out.

"God, if you have a third kid and just fill your car with those stupid chairs I'm going to lose it," Shintaro said, as if Haruka and Takane were entitled to drive him everywhere.

Haruka was helping Takane out of the car, which usually consisted in him trying to hold her hand or something while she insisted she could do it herself and that she was "pregnant, not invalid!"

This time, however, she was letting him. And not only that, but she was really clinging to him. Yeesh, that baby must be doing a number on her if that's the case. Meanwhile, Fuyuha enthusiastically looked at ants, and told them words of encouragement about how they're all doing an amazing job.

Takane, letting out a deep breath that let Shintaro know she was probably in pain, quickly says, "We are not having another kid, so don't worry about that."

"And if we do, I'm sure Fuyuha will be old enough to lend her chair to her sibling," Haruka giggled, but he swallows his laughter when Takane shoots him a glare. He nods, "I – I'm just joking! Two kids is fine."

Deciding he was tired of this family banter, Shintaro just goes ahead and goes to the door. Fuyuha immediately follows him when she sees him knock, excitedly hopping towards him.

He already heard voices inside, and he really wasn't embarrassed to admit (to himself. He'd indeed be embarrassed to admit it out loud) he was very excited to see everyone. It's been a while, after all, and it's been forever since all of them could meet like this. His sister is the one to open the door.

"Big bro!" those are of course the first words she says, and just as Shintaro was expecting a hug, he sees Momo's gaze drop and brighten up even more. "FUYUHA-CHAN!"

God, did she really have to sound _that_  much more excited to see a child she wasn't even related to rather than her own brother?

Fuyuha, of course modest as ever, quickly jumps to her arms with equally as big enthusiasm, "Hello!"

Momo picks her up, quickly starting to squish her cheeks. For some reason, that's a thing she loved to do. Shintaro saw her doing that to Fuyuha as much as to Seto and Mary's kid, so he guesses she's just _that_  person. "Oh gosh, I love your outfit! You have wonderful taste in clothes."

"My dad dressed me though."

"That's okay! That doesn't take away that you're a fashion icon!"

Fuyuha clearly didn't understand that, but she obviously guessed it was a good thing, because she smiled proudly. Momo turns around with no more words, taking Fuyuha inside with her.

"Yeah, Momo-chan! Hello, we're all here and we're all happy to see you, thank you for asking!" Takane's sarcastic voice comes from behind him, and Shintaro sees her walking slowly and with Haruka's assistance. Seriously, it was so weird that she was accepting it. "God, she didn't even say hi to us."

"That's fine," Haruka smiled. "She's just excited to see Fuyu. It's been a while since she did, after all."

Takane shrugged. Both of them walk inside the house before Shintaro could, despite he was the first one to get to the door. Oh, well. He closes it behind him when he enters after them.

It smelled delicious. When he sees Kido getting out of the kitchen to say hello as well, he understands why. She was wearing an apron, and _hell_ , he suddenly couldn't wait for lunch now that he knows she was cooking.

"Ohhh, wow, Ene-chan, you're so big!"

"Yeah, it's true! That baby's gonna be huge!"

"Wooow, you got sooo big!"

"I do own mirrors!" Takane gleefully said as Momo, Seto and Mary crowded around her. "But thank you for letting me know in case I forgot how I looked like."

Momo smiled at Fuyuha still in her arms, and Seto amusedly laughed despite the murderous tone in the woman's voice. Mary also seemed cheerful, so apparently no one really cared about Takane's urge to kill.

"Don't be mean, Takane! They're just saying you look nice, is all," Haruka joins in, putting his arm around Takane and apparently reminding everyone of the very reason they're all gathered in the first place,

"Oh, happy birthday, Haruka!"

As he bashfully accepted the congratulations and even gifts, Shintaro yawned.

Most of the time, everyone is busy with their own lives. Different jobs and times didn't allow them to meet up very often, but if there was something everyone always tried their best to be available for, it was birthdays.

And since Haruka's birthday is the 24 of December, a plain holiday, no one ever failed to show up. It was like an assured meet up, really. It was nice.

Kano and Hibiya soon join in, apparently having been inside the kitchen either helping or pestering Kido. Shintaro guessed Hibiya had been attempting to help and accidentally pestering her in the process while Kano had been pestering her on purpose. Either way, baby Shion was in Kano's arms as he walked in.

Shintaro narrows his eyes when he sees Hibiya, who was now as tall as he was. He insists he's at least an inch taller, but Shintaro refuses to acknowledge such a thing. Whatever, point is... _what is that thing on his face?_

"Happy birthday, old man," Hibiya said, and was he doing that deep voice on purpose? It sounded awful. He put a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "The golden thirties, huh?"

"Um– yeah, thank you?" Haruka awkwardly looks down at him, since no matter how much Hibiya grew, he wouldn't be at his height. He clears his throat, clearly surprised by the boy's (or man's. whatever) face. "Hi – Hibiya-kun, I see you've, um... let your facial hair grow!"

"I have, indeed," Hibiya proudly answered, bringing his hand to his chin as if to pose, just as everyone else made sounds of discomfort. It offended him, of course, so he quickly let go of that deep tone he tried to put up and his voice came back to normal, "What!? A man with a beard looks cultured and smart!"

"That is _not_  a beard! You look like a leprechaun with a mustache but at the same time you have no hair on your face at all. That is not good," Momo groaned, and leaned to Haruka and Takane, "My goal for the day is to get him to shave his face."

"Please," more than just one person said. Hibiya huffed, and complained about how it took him months to grow that wonderful beard. Shintaro agreed with his sister, though. Hibiya's facial hair was very thin and it just... made him look fifteen despite he was twenty three already.

As they continued to bully Hibiya for his awful choice of not shaving, Kano had made his way to Shintaro.

"Oh, but if it isn't uncle Shintaro," Kano started, and Shintaro could only bring himself to roll his eyes. "Aw, what? Aren't you happy to see your other fake niece?"

Shion was still in his arms, and was carefully inspecting everyone with her hazel eyes wide open. Her white hair was styled in a way it looked like the top of an onion, held with a tiny bow, and Shintaro thought it was cute as hell. Maybe to prove his point, Kano rocked her a little as if to make her excited. It didn't work.

"Yes. Hello, Shion," he tries his best to avoid making one of his scary smiles, but Shion still doesn't react aside from blinks. She looks at him briefly before deciding he wasn't very interesting, going back to stare at everything else. That was better than making her cry, though. "Hm. She's not very, uh, talkative."

"Ah, she's just weird because everyone's here. You know how babies are. They forget about people," Kano shrugged. "Earlier she was laughing at a shoe, so y'know. But she's still not as _talkative_  as Fuyuha-chan was as a baby."

Yeah, it was hard to top that, though. As a baby, Fuyuha didn't only find everything absolutely hilarious, but she'd also just scream her lungs out whenever there was a lot of people gathered. Not even crying; she'd just yell because she was excited.

"Well, then again, she's only three months old," he adds, and Kano nods. Yeah, that was probably the first thing they should've pointed out.

"So, how was the ride with the Kokonoses?"

"I hated every second of it," Shintaro immediately says. "I think I might have "How Far I'll Go" stuck in my head until the day I die. Everyone was singing and it was awful."

"Damn," Kano laughed. "Even Ene-chan?"

"Even her!"

"I'd pay actual money to listen to Ene-chan sing a Disney song."

"Yeah, she was especially excited about "Let it go"."

"SHE HAS OFFICIALLY EVOLVED INTO A MOM!"

"THAT'S WHAT _I_  THOUGHT!"

" _Hey!_ " Kido's voice suddenly cuts in, making both of them turn their attention to the rest. It's apparent to Shintaro that's not the first "hey" she directed to them. "Lunch will be ready soon. Help set the table."

* * *

 

"Kano, give it up. You can't make a card tower on a pregnant woman's belly."

"Have faith in me!"

Kano's cards just fall apart again, and before he could pick them up, Takane brushes them off her, "Okay, time's up. Leave me alone."

"You say it like you allowed me to do it," Kano said, sadly picking up his cards. "You were complaining the entire time."

Takane just mocked him.

After the big lunch Kido had made, everyone was absolutely defeated. At least, Shintaro was. Food was so delicious he ate like he was the pregnant woman, and hey, that's a really weird thought, but _man_  did he eat a lot. He was sure it wasn't only him who regretted having eaten so much as they rested in the living room.

Hibiya and Fuyuha were the only ones who seemed to have any energy left, so the little girl had kidnapped another one of her adopted uncles to play with her after lunch. After Fuyuha got bored of forcing Hibiya to play horsey with her (he was the horse and yes, she made him neigh and _yes_ , it was absolutely hilarious), everyone decided Hibiya should go pick up the cake at the bakery, and _of course_  Fuyuha wanted to tag along, since among her favourite things, after all, there's cake and tagging along on chores.

Shintaro doesn't know why they haven't picked it up earlier, or why the bakery was open on December 24th, but he didn't care.

Haruka and Takane were iffy about letting her go by herself with Hibiya, but everyone insisted they would be fine. As their car also had Fuyuha's chair, Hibiya had to take it, and Takane was even more iffy about that.

"Like, to me Hibiya's still that smelly twelve year old. Of course I don't want him to babysit my daughter and drive my car."

"Yeah, especially since he bought that motorbike," Momo added, and everyone just groaned again. Shintaro cackled,

"That was his!?"

"Yes!" she sighed, exasperated. "I don't know why everytime I see him he has a new terrible addition to his life. I don't call him for a few weeks and suddenly he has that baby mustache and a motorbike."

"That was just an awful purchase," Kido says, her arm comfortably laid over Momo's shoulders. "At least he has a helmet as well, and he seems to know how to drive it?"

"He took me for a ride once, but I was scared for life. I think he was too."

"Don't say that! He's driving with my daughter right now!"

"I'm talking about the motorbike! Don't worry, he drives a car at turtle's speed."

As the girls shared a laugh, Shintaro saw how Kano now turned to Haruka to demand Shion's attention.

"Come on, man, you've had her forever," he said, but Haruka only pouted and hugged the baby closer. Shion, meanwhile, carefully studied the plushie Fuyuha had shared with her earlier. "It's my turn!"

"But it's my birthday," Haruka retorted. "And she's comfy with me now!"

Shintaro kind of knew Haruka really liked babies, based on how he basically cries everytime he sees one, how he used to absolutely lose his mind at everything Fuyuha did and how excited he looked when Seto offered him to hold Shion, but Kano was a surprise.

He tries to think back to remember how Kano was with Fuyuha, but it wasn't anything special. Sure, he liked her, but Takane didn't let him hold her a lot in the first place because he kept making, uh, _distasteful_  jokes.

But with Shion? Oh, Kano seemed to be absolutely in love with her. He's sure it has to do with the fact it's his brother's kid, and that also means he sees her a lot more often, but still. Kano didn't come off as a baby person _at all._

Still, Haruka refused to let go of Shion, so whatever. Mary quickly interjected, "D – don't talk about her like she's some sort of game–"

"Of course not!" Haruka gasped, hugging Shion closer. She seemed to be a little sleepy, because she laid her head against his chest. He audibly melts because of it, and leans to his side, where Takane was, "I just love holding babies. They're soft and tiny and they can't tell me I'm cuddling them too much because they can't talk. Unlike my wife and daughter. They always shoo me away..."

That said, he presses a kiss on Takane's head, but she scoffs at him, "For Fuyuha to tell you to go away, that means you're straight up soffocating her."

"That's...! ...Probably true," he started as if to defend himself, but by the end of the sentence his voice sounds defeated. Haruka lays his head on Takane's, as Shion now started to examine the buttons of his shirt. "Oh~ I'm just annoying~"

"You are, indeed."

As Haruka called Takane a meanie and kissed her again, Shintaro just looked at the rest and gestured at them in a "there they go again" sort of way. Of course, the rest just thought it was cute.

"When is the baby due, by the way?" Kido suddenly asked. "Soon, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," Takane nodded. "Last week."

At that, everyone seemed a little taken back. On his part, Shintaro physically can't avoid a wheeze. It hurt his chest, but he still kept laughing, "Oh, god, for real!? He's past his due date!?"

Takane nods again, murderous and sleepy smile on her face. Haruka chimes in, "Hey, that's fine! He's just very comfy in there because you made a nice home for him!"

"Shut up, Haruka," is all Takane can say before Kano, tragically, starts talking,

"I heard sex helps with inducing labour."

" _Where_  did you hear that."

"Sitcoms."

"Ugh."

"Well~ for one I was very surprised to find out you were having another kid," Kano went on, and for some reason, Shintaro gets a bad feeling in his stomach even before he finishes speaking, "Like, a kid you _planned,_ I mean, since you guys had that miscarriage and all."

Of course, as soon as he pronounces that word, the air is sucked out of the room. It also feels like it's sucked out of Shintaro's lungs specifically. The nonplussed look on everyone's faces after the statement somehow varied.

Kido had raised her eyebrow at him, sharing a short confused look with Momo, who simply looked weirded out. Seto and Mary, looking more worried than anything, quietly looked at Kano before deciding to now look at Haruka and Takane.

And, well, Haruka and Takane were just frozen on the spot. There's when Kano looks around to see the reaction that he looked kind of freaked out. Normally, Shintaro would think Kano purposely went for a comment with a shock factor, but based on the face he makes when everyone just stays quiet, Shintaro's convinced Kano did not mean anything bad by his question.

"I– uh, sorry? I thought that um, everyone knew and that– you guys knew I knew?" he said, and there was actual honesty in his voice. Now, it was difficult to notice if Kano was being genuine or not, but it really did sound that he didn't mean to drop something like this at all. "I–"

"Ho – how do you know about that, though?" Takane cuts him off, nervously looking back at him. When she asks this question, everyone else starts talking at the same time, asking if that really happened to them and stuff. However, Takane doesn't say anything as she waits for Kano's answer, which Shintaro can hear in his head even before he says it,

"Shintaro-kun told me."

And then the eyes are all on him.

Now, how to explain this? Shintaro kind of made friends with Kano. Weird? Yes. Gross? Also yes. But ever since Kano started to put some effort in stop being a little shit to him, they started to get along, and all of a sudden they were texting a lot and sometimes even hanging out by themselves.

And, well, it might've... slipped him. Truth be told, Kano knew a lot of things about Haruka and Takane that they didn't know he knew, just because Shintaro told him about them. He just never even considered being in this situation– in fact, he never even considered that was a secret he shouldn't tell. He did not consider it a "secret".

To him, it wasn't that big of a deal for Kano to know Haruka and Takane decided to not have kids at first, or that they were scared to try for a second one even though both wanted it. Not at all.

So he just gulps. Haruka and Takane look away from him, so he rushes to speak, "I– Okay, it wasn't cool of me to go telling your business, but I honestly didn't realize–"

"So that's true?" thank god Mary cuts him off because his apology was being a really shitty one. She sounded heartbroken, and spoke through the hand covering her mouth, "That actually happened?"

"It was a while ago," Takane shrugged, her tone clearly trying to belittle the event. "We don't need to talk about it, really! It was before Fuyuha was even born, so–"

"I– um," Seto's the next one to interrupt, but he looked a tad more nervous. He takes in a deep breath, and looks at them with fond eyes, and even a small smile, "Well... having a kid is really difficult. It's super, super hard."

He glances at Shion, now yawning against Haruka, and goes on,

"And Mary and I... we have so much help," he says. "Tsubomi and Shuuya come over a lot. Kisaragi-san also tags along with Tsubomi sometimes and... well, there's always someone over to help us, and that always makes _such_  a difference, despite it's only one baby– so, it made me think that, uh, you guys never asked for our help?"

Shintaro blinks at him, seeing how everyone suddenly started nodding and agreeing, in their way of saying it was true. Haruka and Takane were... uh, embarrassed, apparently?

After Fuyuha was born, Shintaro stopped freeloading at their place as much as he used to, but he can say that he's absolutely sure they never, ever called any of their other friends to help with anything. Hell, they didn't even call him. All they ever asked of him was to watch Fuyuha for a few hours, mostly while she napped, and that was it.

And, alright, he doesn't have kids, so he has no idea how hard it could be to have a newborn baby, but by the genuine way Seto sounded as he spoke, it seemed to be really fucking hard, and he believed it.

"And, well, maybe if your parents help you then it makes sense you wouldn't want to call us, but–"

"They don't have their parents, though, so that's–" Kano again. Honestly just shut up, is what Shintaro would like to tell him, but he wasn't sure if that was an acceptable thing to say right now. "I mean, Ene-chan doesn't speak to hers and Haruka's are like, dead or something."

_Would you mind sounding a little more sensitive!?_

Suddenly though, Shintaro's struck with a less important question,

"Wait, senpai, does your dad even know you have kids?" he asks, and Haruka makes a really uncomfortable face. It was an expression you'd read a "eh, more or less" answer, but since he made a yes or no question, that was useless.

"He does," he ends up answering. "But he hasn't seen Fuyu ever since she was a baby and I haven't told him we're expecting again, and– um..."

"And I kinda don't want him in the house, so..."

"Yes, but I understand and respect that, Takane. Don't sound so guilty."

"Yeah, I know, but–"

When Takane's voice dies down after realizing everyone was listening, Shintaro sees the way Seto and Mary share a look with each other. Kido, at the sight of no one speaking, sighs before taking the floor,

"Well, considering how we had no idea about that awful thing that happened to you, we don't know about your families and you haven't tried to call us to help in case you needed it..." she straightened up, offering them a soft smile. "I think it's safe to assume that we need to tell you we are all a family. Of course, you've started one of your own, and you're making it bigger with this new baby you'll have, but know we are here too. For anything you need, you can always count on us."

"That's right!" Momo chimed in. "You don't need to do everything by yourselves! Just earlier the leader taught me how to change a diaper after I made a mess of Shion's, so I can definitely help you guys with that!"

She sounded very proud of it, so Shintaro can only roll his eyes. Both for her statement and the fact she still called Kido "the leader". Still, they all looked expectantly at Haruka and Takane, who squeezed each other's hands and smiled warmly at them,

"Thank you."

As soon as they speak those words though, the door is harshly opened. Fuyuha and Hibiya barge in loudly singing a song that Shintaro remembers having heard in the way here. Hibiya seems to have been defeated as well, since Fuyuha's apparent talent was getting everyone to sing with her.

"Cake's here," he announces when he stops dramatically moving, showing the big pink box he was holding.

Fuyuha followed him with tiny jumps, "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Can you believe the morons at the bakery thought Fuyuha was my sister?" Hibiya complained, putting the cake down on the table as everyone started to make their way to the dining room as well. "I could _easily_  be her father."

Shintaro's not sure he understands him well, "...So you're offended they didn't think you looked like her dad?"

"I look grown up!" Hibiya insisted, but everyone laughed. "I do! Don't laugh!"

Fuyuha, on her part, immediately goes to her dad as soon as she sees him. Haruka had apparently given Shion to Mary, and she had stayed behind in the living room to nurse her.

"Daddy! I ate a cupcake!"

"You did!? Oh, I'm so jealous! You didn't save any for me?"

"Nope! I ate it _all_  by myself and it had sprinkles!"

"Oh, Fuyu! That makes me sooo hungry!"

"It's okay! We brought cake!"

As Haruka went all "wow!" again and picked Fuyuha up to smother her with kisses because he apparently missed her that much, Shintaro sees how Takane sneaks away in the mess. His first thought was that okay, she's probably going to the bathroom, but when he sees that she had turned to go inside the kitchen, he can't help but feel curious.

He turns to everyone, but they all seemed focused on other things. Mary was still with Shion, Seto and Kano joked around about something and Momo and Kido were pestering Hibiya about his facial hair again. Shintaro looks back at the kitchen, and takes in a breath.

Why did he want to follow her so badly? He genuinely felt like he needed to go see if she was fine. Is this what being a good friend is? God.

As sad as it is, no one notices when Shintaro goes to the kitchen as well, despite he made no effort in hiding himself like Takane did.

When he steps inside the kitchen though, he's promptly taken back by the sight of her holding onto the counter. She wasn't facing him, and even if she was, her gaze was dropped down anyway.

Shintaro nervously clears his throat, "Uh, Takane–"

"Wh– Hey!" obviously startled, she turns around to see him, and it's almost like she gets spooked for a second time once she does. "Wh – what are you doing here!?"

"I, um, wanted to see if you were alright?" he tells her, slightly confused as to why she seemed so defensive. She doesn't say anything though, and only sighs, so Shintaro looks away, "Look, I'm... really sorry that I told Kano about that whole thing..."

"...It's fine."

"No, it's not."

Takane sighed again, which only made it feel like she really was annoyed with him. He rubs the back of his neck in awkwardness, and takes a few steps forward to be closer to her. Takane only turns her back on him again, which wasn't a good sign.

"I mean, it's cool you guys got to talk about this stuff with the rest, because it's true that sometimes you forget that you can also count on these guys," he insisted. "I mean... sometimes I forget too. So just, don't feel like it's bad to ask for help or something. But... I'm still sorry, that wasn't cool of me, alright?"

She's still not answering, and since she wasn't even facing him, Shintaro can only begin to feel nervous. He did think it'd annoy her that he told Kano, but to the point of not wanting to speak to him, seriously?

"Taka–" he's interrupted by a sound of discomfort from Takane. Shintaro stays quiet for a second, thinking he might've imagined it, but then he sees her tremble and do it again. "H – holy shit, Takane, are you crying? Did it really affect you that much? I'm so sorry–"

"It's not _that_ ," she finally turns to him again, resting her hips againt the counter and grabbing on her belly. She sighed again– except, she hasn't been sighing, she had been doing breath exercises. "I don't give a shit about that. It's fine. Just leave me al _oooone_..."

She whined again as she spoke, and Shintaro can only bring himself to say, "Jesus, Takane, what's with the porn... sounds..."

As he said it, he remembers that's exactly the same thing he had told her four years ago when she went into labour the first time. He points an accusing finger up, and Takane begins to shake her head, "No, it's not what you think."

"Dude. Dude," he starts. "Didn't you say you were past your due date? Doesn't that mean you could go into labour at literally any moment?"

"Yes, but that moment is _not_  now," she forced herself to smile, but she groaned again. "They're... these are just really bad contractioo _ooons_... God, _fuck._ "

"Takane! What the fuck! I'll go get Haruka so he can take you to the hospital–"

Once he turned around, he's yanked back by a death grip in his sleeve. It takes him a second to realize what happened, but by the moment he did, he was already staring directly into the eyes of Death. That is, Takane.

"Don't you fucking say anything," she growled. "I am not going into labour. I have been ignoring the contractions the entire fucking day, so this fucker can wait a little more."

"Wow, what!?" Shintaro felt himself start sweating cold. "What the fuck do you mean the entire day!? Are you insane!?"

"Listen," she paused, closing her eyes tightly as she breathed through another contraction. It takes her longer than expected to talk again, "They are just getting a little bit stronger but _that's fine._  I can deal with it. He just has to wait until it's December 25th like good ol' Jesus Christ did."

"Wait a fucking moment," he straightens up again, finally getting her to let go of his sleeve. "You're avoiding it because it's the 24th today!? That's crazy, Takane!"

"I'm not making Haruka share his birthday!" she suddenly screams in a whisper, dramatic tears threatening to burst out of her eyes. Shintaro softens up, but still has to force himself to be harsh on her,

"Takane, okay, there's no need to cry–"

Or well, try to.

"Shut up, this hurts so bad you have no idea," she weeped, but took in another breath to speak, "You know how as a kid you feel super fucking special on your birthday, and like, at least the tiniest bit excited about it?!"

Shintaro couldn't exactly relate to that but... yeah, he supposes birthdays did feel different when he was a child. He doesn't think he felt the same everyone claims, but there was at least _some_  excitement there that he just stopped feeling once he became older. So he does decide to nod.

"Well, that's how Haruka feels in his birthday. In every birthday! Even his thirtieth birthday today!" she breathed out, tightly closing her eyes again. "So I know this might sound stupid to you, but I don't care. Haruka loves his birthday. Even when he thought he was gonna die as a teenager, he fucking loved his birthday and continued to celebrate it every year despite he had no one to celebrate it with. It's _his_  day, okay!? I'm not taking that away from him!"

He watched her as she tried to calm herself down and go through the pain, but he wasn't sure of what to say.

Okay, he understood where she was coming from, but he still thought it was pretty fucking stupid. Sadly, she looked dead set on this, and he was sure nothing he'd say would make her change her mind. So Shintaro assumed his only option wasn't an easy one; just telling Haruka about Takane's situation against her wishes.

Look, of course it wasn't pretty, but Takane was obviously not being logical and Shintaro can be a very big moron, but he's not letting his pregnant best friend torture herself like this because of such a dumb reason. Because of course Haruka won't care; he'll probably say something like "this is the best birthday present ever!" or some shit like that.

"Takane, you're not taking anything away from him," he still tries to reassure her, though. "You can't control these things– I mean, well, you kind of can, since you guys actually planned this kid so you should've figured it'd be a December baby and this could happen–"

Takane just groans, "Of course, you're right! I'm so fucking useless, when Haruka said "hey, let's try tonight~" I should've said, "no, asshole, if I get pregnant now then the baby could be born on your birthday", I'm so fucking stupid!"

For a second Shintaro thought she was being sarcastic, but then it's apparent to him she was seriously hating herself for this. So far, he was doing zero progress with helping her calm down. Okay, that's not a surprise.

"And, _oh, god,_ " she goes again. "Didn't stupid Kano say sex helps induce labour? Holy shit, is that true? Holy shit. I had sex with Haruka this morning."

"Ew! Takane, that's gross!"

"I _know!_ I don't wanna do it when I look _this_  gross but _it's his birthday_  and y'know, I– okay, I kinda wanted to do it too but... _uuuugh,_ " as disgusting as he thought this subject was, it was really sad to hear her say she thought she looked gross. She continued to whine, "Oh, god. You know, I always wear lingerie for his birthday. I hope he wasn't looking forward to that this year. Oh, god, he probably was. I'm such a bad wife."

"Okay. Takane, please _stop_  talking because you have no filter right now and you're giving me so much information I don't want to have, it's insane. So shut up," he rushes to say this before she could throw another TMI bomb, and she literally only nods, which was insane. Takane was legitimately losing her mind right now if she hadn't attempted to insult him after what he said.

And all of a sudden, Haruka and Fuyuha's singing voices were inside the kitchen. Shintaro nervously turns around to see the little girl holding on her father's shoulders, and they both paused their chorus when they saw Takane.

"Hey, mommy!" they said at the same time, and fully having expected Haruka to worriedly look at his wife, Shintaro confusedly turns back around to see Takane. She was flawless.

The mess she was just two seconds ago? Absolutely gone. She was back to looking the same she looked the entire day; completely normal. Not even a trace of the nervous tears she just had.

The cheerful Haruka made his way to her with Fuyuha still clinging to him, and despite Takane had gone back to looking like a civilized, non crazy person, she was still in an awkward position against the counter. Haruka didn't seem to notice said awkward position, because he simply placed his hands on her waist, and spun his wife around to give her an eager kiss.

"Eeeeew!" quickly wanting to escape the scene, Fuyuha looked at Shintaro in desperation, "Save me from cooties! Mom and dad have so many cooties because they keep kissing!"

Sticking her tongue out to express her discomfort, Fuyuha makes grabby hands at him. Shintaro, always feeling appreciated when she wants him to pick her up, does so without question, but her parents didn't budge.

"We came to find a _knife!_ " Shintaro has no idea why Fuyuha sounded so excited about a knife, but he didn't like it. "To cut the cakecakecakecake!"

He wasn't sure why she repeated "cake" so many times either.

"Yup, and we'll also sing happy birthday," Haruka suddenly says, and when Shintaro looks over to him, he sees he's still hugging Takane and swaying slowly in his embrace. Takane looked very uncomfortable.

Fuyuha nodded as Shintaro put her down, "Oh, that's right!"

"Who will we sing happy birthday to, though?"

"You, daddy! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Fuyu!"

As simple as it was, that exhange kind of lets Shintaro understand Takane's concern. She probably wanted Haruka to be excited for himself rather than for someone else; thing is, Shintaro still thought it was stupid. Haruka kisses the top of Takane's head before pulling away.

As much as Fuyuha jumped to try to grab the knife herself, Haruka didn't give it to her once he grabbed it. He talked about how dangerous it is and Fuyuha kept saying she would be careful, both making their way out.

Haruka looks at them over his shoulder, "Aren't you two coming?"

Shintaro opens his mouth to spill what's wrong with Takane, but she's faster to speak (and also, she grabbed his shoulder and _oh god, that's a hard grip_ ), "Yup, we are!"

As soon as Haruka happily turned back, Takane pulls Shintaro down to her height, the sound of death resonating in his ear.

"Don't say anything," she whispered in between gritted teeth. She lets go of him and he feels the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as well as a chill in his spine. He still looks back at Takane to let her know that as much as she actually scares him, he will say something. When he does though, Takane's expression was softer and far more vulnerable, "Please."

It takes him a moment.

Takane must be delirious, but somehow... that face told him she really had things under control. And really, if she's been feeling that the baby was coming the entire day and absolutely no one noticed, then he thinks she might actually make it through another few hours. Plus, her water hadn't even broken (he's sure everyone would've seen that), and as much as she just had a breakdown, she seemed to be a lot better now.

Shintaro breathes in and decides to nod. Takane sends him a small, but still thankful smile. They both go back to the dining room.

Everyone was gathered around the table. Kido was lighting up the candles on the cake, and Mary was just walking in. Shion wasn't in her arms nor in anyone's, so Shintaro guessed she had finally fallen asleep and was taken to her crib.

"I beg of you, just shave your face," Momo pleaded to Hibiya, who kept trying to ignore her. "Aren't you also desperate to get a girlfriend? Trust me, that is not the way to do it."

As Kano erupted into laughter, Hibiya turned to her red faced, "Leave me alone!"

"Now, now! Let's calm down," Seto nervously said. "Hibiya-kun can do whatever he wants with his face, even if it might not be the most flattering."

"Exactly! ...Wait, what–"

While Hibiya questioned his life choices, Kido warmly smiled to everyone, "Everything's ready. Momo, go get the lights."

He's not sure _when_  the leader and his sister started being on first name basis... or how uh, _friendly,_ their relationship is, but he's not questioning it. Momo turns off the lights, letting the room be only illuminated by the candles.

"Oh, daddy, don't forget to make a wish!" Fuyuha said, putting her hands on Haruka's cheeks. She was sitting on his lap in front of the cake, as if it were also her birthday. "No, wait! Three wishes!"

"Three wishes?" Haruka hummed. "That seems like a lot. What if I just make one, and give the other two to you?"

"Nooo! You gotta make three!"

"Ehh, okay, I don't think I can think of anything to wish for, though..." he glances to his wife standing next to him, and Takane only looks back at him quizzically. Haruka takes her hand, his voice as soft as if they were alone, "My life is already perfect as it is."

She blinks at him for a second, and she turns to the rest when they obviously start awwing. Shintaro thought Takane would tell them to shut up or something, but all she does is look down in, most likely, embarrassment.

And then a tiny splash of water is heard. And another one, and another one. Shintaro watches the gradualness in which Takane's face goes from happy embarrassment to absolute fucking horror. Of course it was still dark, so everyone simply started to question things to each other,

"Did any of you dumbasses knock over a glass?"

"Wait– what happened?"

"Oh god, turn on the lights so we can clean whatever happened first!"

When the lights are back, most of them were frantically searching for any signs of anything spilled on the table. Haruka, however, was too busy raising an eyebrow at his daughter's face,

"Fuyu, is that frosting on your mouth?" he asked, and surely enough, at the corner of Fuyuha's lips and next to some of her moles, there was the same pink frosting the cake had. She nervously glances away,

"Noooo...."

Haruka points at the cake, "I see a tiny finger mark there. Fuyu, don't do that! We're all going to eat from here and we don't want cake you dipped your fingers in. That's rude."

"Sorry..." Fuyuha dejectedly looks down, but then her eyes widen in surprise. She looks up to her mother, who happened to be the direction she looked down at, and speaks in a loud whisper, "Mommy, oh no! Pee goes in the toilet!"

Of course, at the annoucement, everyone glues their eyes on Takane. Her dress was wet. Shintaro feels himself smile,

_Not so under control now, huh?_

Haruka looked up at Takane from his seat, blinking at her as if he was waiting for her to say something. Takane nervously sputters out, "Y – you're right, Fuyuha! I had an accident. I should go clean up to the bathroom–"

"You'd rather let people believe you wet yourself than say your water broke!?" Shintaro blurts out, and everyone... well, everyone goes absolutely insane. So much for baby Shion napping, huh.

Everyone's speaking over one another, panicking and yelling. Haruka, on his part, quietly continued to look at Takane. She covers her face,

"I'm sorry, Haruka."

"What are you sorry for?" her husband immediately exclaims, promptly shutting everybody up. He gets up from his chair with a confused Fuyuha still in his arms and the biggest possible smile on his face, "This is the best birthday present ever!"

Shintaro rolls his eyes. Of course he was gonna say that.

"Come on, Takane, we have to get you to the hospital!"

As soon as Haruka puts his free hand on her shoulder as if he was ready to go, Takane panics, "Wait! We have to clean this up and we don't know if we're taking Fuyuha and–"

"We'll take care of it!" Mary suddenly states. "You two go! We'll stay with Fuyuha-chan."

Fuyuha grabs onto Haruka though, pouting, "No, I want to go too."

She probably didn't even know what was happening, but the one thing she did understand was that her parents were leaving. And she didn't like that one bit.

"Fuyu, listen," still, nothing seemed to be able to crush Haruka's happiness. He looked at his pouty daughter with the brightest grin, "Remember when you asked how your brother was getting out of mommy's tummy?"

She looked a little lost for a moment, but eventually nodded, "Yes. You said mommy would go to the doctor and the doctor is going to help."

"Yes, well, we have to go to the doctor now," Haruka told her, and from where he was Shintaro coulnd't see Fuyuha's face, but he could hear her gasp and see how she started to excitedly bounce in his arms. "But you can't come now! It'll be a lot of waiting!"

Fuyuha gasped again, "Ough, I hate waiting!"

"I know you do!" he put her down, careful with the puddle of... whatever it is comes out when a woman's water breaks, staying down in her height. "That's why it'll be more fun if you stay here with everyone and play in the meantime. You'll meet your brother soon, okay?"

"Ehhh, no, I still wanna go–"

"And you'll also eat cake here!"

"Okay, I'll stay!"

Well, that was easy.

"Great!" Haruka gives her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead before he stands up again, grabbing his wife's hands from behind, and offers everyone a look of determination. Shintaro thought he would say something like "thank you all!" before going, but all Haruka says is, in absolute seriousness, "Please save cake for me too."

The rest nods in the same seriousness, "Will do."

Shintaro only rolls his eyes again, "Dude, go!"

"Ah, yes!"

And just like that, Haruka and Takane leave, but the Mekakushi Dan is far from calm.

Mary, trembling in excitement, makes a little jump before starting to make her way into the kitchen, "I will clean that up so happily you have no idea!"

"And I will help!" Seto went after her, as Momo took this chance to further pester Hibiya,

"See? Their baby's being born today. Do you really want to meet their child with _that_  face?"

"Leave me alone, auntie!"

"Auntie!? It's been forever since you called me that, come on!"

As Kido tried to intervene to get them to stop bickering, Shintaro meets Kano's eyes from across the room. The other man smiles, and as he's smiling back, he feels something tug at his jersey.

He looks down to find Fuyuha, "Uncle Shishin, can you cut the cake?"

Sighing, Shintaro can only nod.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ta – Takane, you're gripping my hand too hard–"

"Shut up, Haruka."

Despite he's pretty sure his wife's cutting his circulation, Haruka couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. He anxiously tightened the hold of the steering wheel with the hand that wasn't being absolutely destroyed by Takane, happy that they weren't getting many red lights.

It'd be an understatement to say he was excited.

Last time, they'd been caught off guard with Fuyuha coming a little early, plus their worry and anxiety didn't make things easier as it didn't help them prepare really well for anything. This time, however, they had _everything._

With Fuyuha, they still hadn't bought a crib when she was born. Now, they didn't only have that ready, but they also had the baby seat set up behind them in the backseat, the bag with clothes they needed to bring had been in the car for the past three weeks and just about everything that needed to be ready _was_  ready.

It was beginning to bum him out that their son was taking his time in making his appearence. He was so excited to meet him that every day he still wasn't here was driving him crazy. Now, Haruka likes to think of himself as a very patient person, so it was overwhelming to be so haunted by the exhilaration the situation brought him. He's not sure how actual impatient people like his daughter or wife can live feeling this much anxiousness about everything all the time, really.

As Takane moaned in pain though, his smile fades away. Oh, right. They have to go through this before.

Of course that when Fuyuha was born, he'd been the happiest person alive, but to see the love of his life go through something so painful, and not being able to do anything about it was actually one of the worst things he's ever been through. And a lot of very ugly things happened to him, so that said something.

Despite it was Christmas Eve, it was starting to rain instead of snow. He turns on the windshield wiper on, turning to Takane when he stops at a red light. She just offers him a brief glance,

"Get that stupid smile off your face."

"Oh, was I smiling?" he goes. "I didn't even notice~"

She doesn't answer him. Instead, she just lets out a breath as she possibly went through another contraction. Now the smile's gone again.

It was quiet inside the car, but Takane speaks up as soon as it starts moving again, "I'm sorry."

He's looking at the road, so he can't show her the confused expression he must've made. She said the same thing earlier, before they headed off from Mary and Seto's place, so Haruka sighs, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I – I'm sorry I'm going into labour on your birthday," she says, much like he had anticipated. Before he can answer, Takane goes on, "Or for not realizing that if we tried for a baby when we did, the little shit would be born in December and this could happen."

"That's... oddly specific, Takane," Haruka laughed, wondering where she got that idea from. "There was no way for us to know he'd be born on my birthday. Don't beat yourself up about it! It's not important. The actual important thing is that he's coming today, it doesn't matter the day."

"See!? I knew you were gonna be like that!" she retorts, voice full of pain. Haruka's sure the hormones, the pain or something like that are making her cry, because it was just weird that she'd get so upset to the point of crying over something like this.

"Like what?"

"Like _that!_ Starting to act like it's not important that it's your birthday. It _is_  important!"

He feels himself smile, "You're so sweet, Takane, but–"

"No!" she insisted. "Now you're saying it doesn't matter it's your birthday and all it matters is the baby. You're gonna say the same thing for _all_  your next birthdays! It's not fair! It's your day and it's important because it's _yours!_ "

Not unlike any other day, Haruka feels charmed to the core by Takane's words. She just has this way of looking at things in a way he never would, reminding him how much she loves him with little things like this. He caresses her hand with his thumb,

"I understand your point," he tells her, a loving tone taking over his voice. "But please, Takane. Don't worry. Having someone else to celebrate it with only makes me more excited, and it sounds so much more fun! Especially if it's my son, it just makes it even more special."

He steals a glance of Takane, who was helplessly looking back at him, "R – really?"

She really sounded unsure, so Haruka takes it upon himself to sound as honest as possible on his answer, "Yes, really! Besides, I know my wonderful wife will still make sure to make me feel special no matter what~"

Haruka hears her sniff; he wished they could stop at another red light so he could kiss her.

"I – I love you..."

Despite Takane has said that to him so many times before, it never fails to make his heart feel renewed. A lot of people say that by saying "I love you" so much it loses its meaning, but somehow, Haruka feels that the more he says it, the more he means it.

"I love you too, Takane."

He just loves her so, so much. Words weren't enough to express that; they never were. And then, he's suddenly struck by a million memories when the hospital's in sight.

Haruka breathes in, unable to suppress the shaky smile on his face. He wonders how his sixteen year old self would feel if he knew that at thirty he'd be going to the hospital like many times before, but not for a check up or a tragic event, but because his classmate's going into labour with his child.

It was a freaky thing to think about, for those times to feel so distant in his life. As much as he still finds great discomfort in hospitals and he gets anxious everytime he has an appointment of some sort, it was strange to remember how long it's actually been since then. How long it's been since he died and came back, and how long it's been since his other self had been gone.

And then another knot ties itself in his stomach. This time it's of guilt.

Of course Haruka's thankful he was able to come back, and he's in constant disbelief he was able to create such a wonderful life with Takane as well, but sometimes, at the very back of his mind, there's something nagging at him–

How did he deserve this chance more than Konoha did?

He's shared this thought with Takane many times in the past. Takane, scandalized with that thought, kept telling him it was only fair. His body had been his since the beginning, and he definitely deserved this second chance at life. Haruka, mostly, only thanked her and smiled.

But... the thought never really goes away.

He was supposed to die, after all. He _knew_  this. Once he was sixteen, he would die at some point of the year, not even making it to his 17th birthday, and he knew it. And Konoha, during the time he was gone (which at the moment, Haruka thought was his rest of eternity), had been his own person, with his own thoughts and feelings.

He had made friends with the Mekakushi Dan before Haruka himself did, which is why he's always felt like an outcast ever since meeting them. At first, he didn't even think any of them was interested in befriending him. He just thought most would be angry that he's the reason their friend was gone. Because Konoha died so he could come back.

It was because of him that he was here today to celebrate his birthday and hear his wonderful friends remind him and his wife that they would always be there for them. It was because of him he even married Takane, or that Fuyuha was born.

It really was because of him Haruka was even alive right now; because Konoha gave _his_  life up. Because even if Konoha had been in what was first Haruka's body, he had _his_  life.

He nervously swallows after he pulls over, still tightly holding Takane's hands. She rushes him,

"Haruka, come _on._ Help me get out of here, I can't even move– Haruka?" realizing he's acting off, Takane lets go of his hand to put on his shoulder. She cups his cheek as soon as he turns to see her, "What's wrong?"

"Do you have any names in mind?"

Takane blinks at him, her worried features transforming into confusion and even annoyance at the importancy of that particular subject in a moment like this. She answers the question anyway, "Um, yeah, but it's dumb. Besides, I came up with Fuyuha's name. You get this one."

"That's not how it works," he giggled, leaning on Takane's hand. "What did you think of? I want to know."

"No, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not."

Takane groaned, leaning her head back against the seat and getting her hand away, "You're not getting me out of here until I say it, right?"

That's by all means wrong, because she's about to have a baby and he'd never confine her in the car to force her to say something, _but_  Haruka does admit he won't let it go at all and he'll annoy her until she says it, so he nods, "Right."

"Fine," he sees the way Takane blushes a little, and nervously avoids eye contact. She speaks in a tone that clearly made it sound like it was unimportant, "I just _thought_  that... it'd... be cool to name him after someone who, um... did a lot for us."

Haruka blinks at her, "...You want to name our son Kenjirou?"

"Wh– no! I'm obviously talking about Konoha!"

Feeling his stomach drop at her words, Haruka wonders for a split second if Takane can read his mind. Most of the time it sure feels like she can, honestly.

"I – I know I was awful to him and all but like, um... if you think about it, you and I wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him," she had been looking away, but finally locks eyes with him when she says, "...You wouldn't be here."

Much like he had been wishing to do the entire ride, Haruka finally unfastens his seatbelt and leans to press a kiss on Takane's lips. She quickly complies, and he giggles about the way she leans in after he breaks apart.

He leans his forehead against hers, "Don't worry, things are going to turn out just fine."

"Yes," she nodded. "Especially because I'm not letting this baby out until midnight."

* * *

 

Haruka knows Takane's angry about how quickly things happened.

She was absolutely determined to keep the baby in until it was the 25th, which just made the doctors believe they were overly religious or something. Alas, as soon as a nurse checked on Takane, she nervously sent them straight to the delivery room.

Haruka had told Fuyuha they'd be doing a lot of waiting, but that did not end up being the case. Takane was furious at their son and he wasn't even born yet.

After he was though, she seemed to completely forget about it. In the end, Haruka found himself sharing his birthday with him anyway, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"So... you're actually naming him Konoha?"

Shintaro's question pops Haruka's bubble of thought, realizing he had been spacing out as he stared at the baby in his wife's arms. He turns to his best friend with a smile on his face, "Yes, we are."

It made Shintaro sigh, and Haruka could see how melancholic this made him feel, but that was to be expected. He just hopes that his baby being called Konoha just starts relating the name to something nice rather than something sad.

"Well, so far he's a lot like him," Kano stated, leaning on the hospital bed to get a better look of him. "Has been sleeping the entire time and it took him forever to stop nursing, so yeah. Konoha."

"I agree," Takane said. To Haruka, she always looked flawless no matter what, but everyone had made a point to tell her how much of a mess she looked at the moment. She practically hissed at them. "He didn't even cry when he got out, like, what?"

That was true. Haruka remembered with slight sadness how worried Takane had sounded then, as she kept asking if the baby was fine because she couldn't hear him. He shakes the thought away, though. Everything was fine now.

He gently strokes Fuyuha's hair, as she had apparently fallen asleep in his arms at some point after she arrived with the rest. She was ecstatic at first, pleading to everyone to be quiet since her brother's eyes were closed and she instantly assumed he was asleep. So until she fell asleep herself, everyone was under Fuyuha's strict orders of speaking lowly.

"He is... very big, though," Seto pointed out. Shion, awake from the nap she took earlier, only looked around in curiosity. Her father looks at her to compare her to Konoha, "He's basically as big as Shion is right now."

As Mary nervously fixed her hair, Kido leaned to Shion, "Well, she _is_  pretty small. She was underweight when she was born and all."

"Ehhh!? She's not!" Mary complained. "She's a normal size! Konoha is just bigger!"

"It's true, he's basically a gorilla next to Shion-chan," Momo said, and Takane glared at her,

"Don't compare my kid to a gorilla."

"What, why? Gorillas are so cute!"

"You're such a weirdo, auntie," Hibiya stated, which got Haruka's attention for a moment. He speaks before Momo could go off at Hibiya,

"Oh, Hibiya-kun! You ended up shaving!"

The younger man quickly touched his own face in embarrassment, looking away with annoyed eyes, "Y – yeah, whatever..."

As Momo tried to touch Hibiya's face to make a point on how smooth it was now, Haruka turns his attention back to Konoha. He was tightly holding on Takane's finger, sleeping soundly like his big sister was.

Haruka absently hears Kido and Seto trying to convince Mary that Shion, indeed, is a small baby and Kano trying to get Shintaro to agree to hang out with him next weekend, but nothing could distract him from the euphoria and love he was feeling right now.

Takane looks over to him, smiling that brilliant smile of hers, "Happy birthday, dad."

Haruka smiles back, feeling his heart melt as he laid his head on the crook of her neck. Surrounded by family, all he can say is, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm writing a fic set on Christmas Eve in April. Also, I was too lazy to actually include any Christmas-related things, such as Fuyuha being excited for Santa or something like that. My apologies.


End file.
